


Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 3

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [3]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Kim Kardashian: Porn Star
Genre: Big Booty, F/F, Incest, Kardashian, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, porn star, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kim shoots her first lesbian scene with her sister Khloe.





	Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Light filled the room from the distance, offering rays of sunshine that gleamed through the large windows across a vast space. The room itself had been set up in advance for a filming sessions, all bought and paid for under Kim Kardashian's name. This had become quite the profitable side gig for her apart from the enjoyment she received from the sensual hobby. Kim had grown to love her 'porn star' films and the money they brought to the table from DVD sales. The previous film had scored quite the reception, even striking her name deeper into the adult film industry itself. It humored the woman to know that top performers were looking to contact her about making a film together. This was the result of striking gold with success from Mandingo and Lexington Steele appearing in her latest volume of the appropriately titled DVD series 'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star'.   
  
Sales for her last DVD had reached impressive figures. Kim had successfully caught headlines in the celebrity gossip news once again, but more importantly she had struck lightning with the pornography industry. It seemed unreal to most in the industry that she managed to get Lexington Steele and Mandingo both in the same room together. To have both black performers together had been something of a dream for many companies within the adult film world. Kim had proven herself to be more than just a good performer. Apart from her skills in front of the camera with sexual acts, she had also carved her name out as a solid business woman. Lex Steele in particular had praised Kim for starting her own brand and not going through a company within the pornography world. Now she had companies calling her left and right, agents begging to put her into work within the biggest names in the porn industry. None of them appealed to Kim, as she had all intentions to continue her artistic ventures financed solely on her own.   
  
The time had come for creating the third volume for Kim's DVD series. It seemed pointless to repeat the same sort of scenes with new films, so she had planned to do something different and spice up the reactions that would spawn from the usual tabloid magazines. Kim still fancied herself as the 'tabloid legend' that she had been labeled for over a decade's time now. Her younger sister Khloe had caught onto Kim's little side business and became curious of meddling in the fold. Since she wanted to get involved now with a side career as an adult actress, Kim had thought of a new way to surprise the gossip loving tabloids. Perhaps the time had finally come to share a family secret out to the public, Kim thought to herself. She and Khloe had shared threesomes together over time, sometimes with a third woman instead of a man. The sisterly duo took the time to love each other from time to time, keeping their secret as something to smile about. 'If only they knew...' Khloe used to joke towards Kim. If only some people knew, it would make their imaginations roam wild with lustful fantasies.   
  
After deciding together, the next volume for Kim Kardashian: Porn Star was set with a sub title of 'Sisterly Love'. Kim was ready to shoot her first lesbian scene and what better partner to begin with than her wonderful sister Khloe? As badly as Khloe wanted to get involved with Kim's new side career, this seemed to be the perfect way to break into the scene. Kim was aware that she had professional porn stars who would've loved to have starred in her first lesbian scene. Since her film with Lexington Steele and Mandingo, she began to receive phone calls from agents representing female stars who were interested in filming with her. She didn't care. If anything, Kim wanted to see other stars in the porn industry beg to do a film with her before she would deeply consider the idea in her mind. This was her game and she had nothing to prove to anyone after making three professional shot videos. The sales of her DVD's and Blu-Ray copies were enough to defeat any argument that could be brought up by insiders of the porn industry. Kim was an outsider to them, running her own show from the perspective of someone who had no desire to join the establishment.   
  
While preparing for the next film, Miles Jackson had some artistic advice to offer to both of them. Since this was to be a girl on girl production, he had an idea to switch up the background scenery for the film itself. Miles had told Kim that if they continued to use the same room of her mansion for filming, it would become predictable with each new release. She listened to his advice and gave him the creative freedom to plan for a set piece. Instead of reusing the room from her previous film, he created a set piece out of a bedroom with white walls and a large king sized bed. The bed itself had been fixed with white sheets, matching the blank walls of the room. Over the bed was a lining of gold beyond ebony wood for the frame. He understood that Kim liked a specific aesthetic of subtly revealing grandiose luxury to the viewer. While setting up the bedroom for filming, Miles noticed how with this film, they would be saving a lot of money by not signing other actors to small contracts. This was going to be an easy production saving up costs and making money for everyone involved with the crew.   
  
Kim and Khloe were working for free. Since it was her sister, Kim knew she didn't have to stress over a contract and payments like previous actors she had filmed with. Khloe wanted to do this for fun, ready to rake in her own money alongside her sister with this side career. She didn't plan to make much of it, though Kim had promised to split the earnings of DVD and Blu-Ray sales with her. The newest mother of the family couldn't wait to give her lover man a little something that would energize the dirty part of his mind. Maybe if he was lucky one day, he could be sandwiched between Khloe and Kim for a threesome film, but that would be a long time from now. Today's events would be between the two sisters themselves. The only men in the room would be the director and his two camera men operating camera stations that were set up in the left and right corners to capture different angles. Miles was confident that this scene would be filmed smoothly, as he never had trouble in his experiences involving girl on girl videos.   
  
Like the last two films, Kim's husband Kanye West was eager to participate with an instrumental score to serve as the film's music. He composed a short instrumental track with a tempo of well timed beats. Miles planned to edit the introduction tease section to match the beats of the music. He planned to splice together shots of both Kim and Khloe and would blink them over the screen to match the beats of Kanye's first planned instrumental song. The 'tease' introduction part of the film was shot in a separate room with a POV camera to focus on a single woman all by herself. Miles was behind the camera for these scenes, as he decided he wanted to film Kim and Khloe's solo parts himself. The room in particular where Kim and Khloe were to shoot their solo teasing scene was nothing of spectacular design. The room was small with marble floor and exquisite interior decorating. For the solo teasing scenes, Kanye had composed two more instrumental tracks. A theme named after each sister, ready to play while they teased the camera taking off their skimpy outfits to prepare for the main feature event.  
  
As the star of the series, the camera was focused on Kim for the introduction. Her big brown eyes gazed back into the camera lens as Miles began to zoom out, revealing her standing in the room alone wearing a gold thong and matching bra. Her curves were demonstrated as the camera zoomed out and Kim stepped forward. She was barefoot, showcasing her body without heels to boot. Her signature jet black hair hung over her shoulders while Kim had used her usual style of black eyeliner to give herself a casual look. As she grinned, she turned to her side and the camera slowly turned in a clockwise rotation as Kim stepped around. In the background, the soft beats of Kanye's music could be heard as Kim's theme played. She waited until the camera had turned once more to face her and then she undid her little bra, allowing her large breasts to fall free. Another smirk ran across her lips as she held her breasts up and began to shake them. Miles zoomed the camera in to capture this moment of Kim using her boobs to tease the viewer. She licked her lips, moving her hands away so she could shake her big titties freely while pulling at the folds of her little thong down below.   
  
Miles pushed the camera down when he noticed Kim's hands moving to tug that thong down. A small strip of black hair was visible before she pulled it all the way down to expose her moist labia to the view of the camera. The wetness beyond Kim's vulva lips were not the only sight teased in front of the camera. She shook her hips and then Miles turned the camera, rotating it to the point he was forced to zoom out at the immense size of her giant ass. Kim bent over and began to roll her hips, forcing her mighty cheeks to do a 'twerk' motion as she began to work her ass. The music playing didn't quite match the tempo with how fast she rolled her hips and made her large booty move, but it didn't matter. Miles planned to do some editing with both film takes between her and Khloe so he could splice the clips together in the production process and then it would match the beats of both songs. As he zoomed back in, Kim stopped bouncing her famous ass and turned around. The camera moved up, capturing repeated images of her volptuous body until it moved back to her face.   
  
The next process of teasing that unfolded before the camera was a quick zoom in to Kim's face as she raised her right tit and began to lick over her hardening nipple. A small gesture to entice the viewer before the true meaning of the video was to unfold. When Miles zoomed the camera back out to capture the full image of her body standing in the center of the room, she then spread her legs out. He moved the camera down once more, allowing the images of seconds to trail over her smooth skin before it fixated over her entry down below. Kim brought down her right hand and played with her cunt by using her index and middle finger to pull the entry lips apart. From the camera view, Miles had fixated his image to make it appear as if the viewer was gazing forward into her sweet opening hole. This was the last bit of camera work that focused exclusively on her body before he stepped back and zoomed then lens back out. Kim gave a little smile back to the camera as she turned and began to walk, allowing the recording to capture her giant phat ass. Both cheeks pushed together, moving with each step she made.   
  
When it came time to record Khloe's introduction piece, she looked somewhat nervous through the lens of Miles' camera. With bright red lipstick, Khloe's eyes had matching eyeliner to Kim. The main difference in appearance was her long blonde hair hanging from both her shoulders with gold hoop ear rings visible just beyond them. After licking her lips, Khloe grinned smugly and the camera began to zoom out. She stood in the same white room, wearing a black strapless one piece bustier outfit. From the way Miles stepped back with the camera, he was able to capture a perfect still as she placed her hands on her hips and raised her head up. Khloe's body language was a silent message that she was here to take control. She didn't begin to take the outfit off until Miles began to walk in a counter clockwise circle to survey her thick voluptuous body. Once he was out of her view sight, Khloe leaned over and pushed her ass out before quickly pulling the straps of the outfit and accidentally ripping it as she took it off.   
  
The black outfit hit the floor with a sudden thump before she stepped back. Miles had lowered the camera, capturing images of Khloe's feet pushed down into a pair of black pump heels. Her strong legs appeared as large towers before he fixed the camera's image on her amazing large ass. She bent over, glancing behind her shoulder as she pushed her hands down on her knees and proceeded to twerk. Her mighty booty cheeks clapped together as they moved in a steady rhythm. So far, so good, Miles was pleased with how Khloe was teasing the camera with her huge rump. He had planned to edit her and Kim's teasing footage by splicing the footage of both of them working their giant phat asses. When Khloe finally stopped, he rotated the camera around to glance up at her with her big tits bouncing. Her pussy was completely shaved. The wet dew around her folds glimmered and shined through the camera. She moved her hands over her breasts while licking her lips.   
  
Miles slowly inched his view of the camera over her body to survey her smooth skin from the bottom up. Khloe had waited until he brought his focus towards her breasts and then she poked her hardened nipples between her fingers while squeezing them. Though she had previously seemed nervous when the recording began, Khloe's face now demonstrated a lustful hunger that was begging to come out and play. She dropped her lower lip and gritted her teeth, appearing as a true vixen through the lens of the director's camera. She was a natural tease with her facial expressions. Khloe had curved her eyes and gave off what she believed to be the impression of a 'bitch' before making a soft little smile. Such facial expressions were known by Kim and Khloe's lovers. Soon the world would know just how dominant she truly could be in the bedroom. When Miles zoomed the camera out, she repeated the same scripted motion that Kim had done before her. Only this time, there were loud stomps heard from her heels while the camera was fixed on watching her giant thick ass move with each step.   
  
Now the main feature of the film's title of 'Sisterly Love' was prepared. Miles sat behind his main camera station pushed back in the room while he had two crew men set off to the left and right side of the bedroom to film from other angles. There would be a lack of camera movement for this recording, as the director had decided he would rely on zoom in motions instead of portable camera stations like what was used in Kim's previous films. The two girls entered the room, still naked from their previous short solo scenes. It was Miles' idea to open the scene with his camera fixated behind both of the sisters together. Kim stood to the left while Khloe was to the right. Both of their large, round asses were pushed against each other while Khloe had her arm wrapped around her big sister's back. A short script had been written for this film, as Kim and Khloe were to act as if they were waiting for a man to join them before taking their lustful plans out on each other. They stood there in silence, waiting for the magic words from the director himself. After he had swallowed down a few sips of water from his small plastic bottle, they were ready to begin filming.   
  
"Alright, one...two....three! ACTION!!"   
  
Khloe took a deep breath as she moved her arm from around Kim's back. The two women stepped forward, moving to the before they turned around and set their bodies down and looked forward. Kim let out a sigh while Khloe's eyes were fixed back to the main camera station as if she were looking at the door. They had to act out the scripted scene, as Kim was the first to speak her short dialogue. She had to call out the fictional non-existent man that had been written into their little script.   
  
"Come on Luis! We're naked and waiting!"   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! You've been starring at our asses all night, come and get it, you bad boy!"   
  
From Khloe's tone of voice, Miles wasn't as impressed as she didn't come off sounding seductive enough for him. Despite this small disappointment, the director said nothing and allowed the filming to continue. This was adult entertainment and the true acting would be in her sexual skills, so he had no cause of concern for her line delivery. Kim's facial expression changed to one of concern as Khloe now had to speak her next line of dialogue.   
  
"LUIS!? Come on, don't make us wait any longer!"   
  
Turning her head to look at Khloe, it was now Kim's turn to speak.   
  
"I don't think he's coming. I thought I heard the door opening downstairs."   
  
Khloe rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.   
  
"Are you serious!? What man would turn down a chance at bedding both of us in the same night?"   
  
Kim smirked before replying to her sister.   
  
"A very stupid man, that's who."   
  
"I mean, I know he said he's married and all, but still. It's not like a chance comes every day for him to see one of us naked, let alone both of us with a chance for some hot sex."   
  
Letting out an exaggerated giggle, Kim cupped Khloe's face and then the cameras to the left and right side of the room zoomed in. This would be edited for a shot-reverse-shot effect as Kim teased her sister.   
  
"Well, if he wants to pass up on us, that's his loss. We're already naked together, so how about we practice what we like to do without having a man involved. You wanna play with me, Khloe?"   
  
Khloe laughed before replying.   
  
"I was hoping to play with my big sister and a sexy man tonight."   
  
Leaning in, Kim kissed Khloe softly over the lips. All three cameras captured this moment from different angles as the two sisters lustfully locked eyes and Kim spoke in her low, seductive tone.   
  
"We can't help that the sexy man don't make smart decisions. Come on, we're sisters and know how to please each other."   
  
Again, she softly kissed her sister's lips. Khloe parted her lips this time, only to return the small kiss back to Kim before she replied.   
  
"Mmmmm, I think you're right, big sister."   
  
Her line delivery may have sounded inexperienced, but Miles couldn't help but smirk over hearing Khloe utter the words of 'big sister'. He expected to hear it spoken a lot tonight, even if Khloe some how ended up dominating Kim. The blonde Kardashian moved her hands to cup her older sister's face and then they locked lips together. All the camera stations focused to capture the moment of their passionate kiss from multiple angles. When Khloe made her advance by leaning forward and pushing her body against Kim's, that was the silent motion to the director that they were locked into heated lust. Their meaningless lines of dialogue created only a vague picture for a story that wouldn't matter at all to the viewer. Miles preferred to focus less on stories in his film work because he knew the sad truth that most fans of adult entertainment had come for the true fucking and not a worthless story attached to it.   
  
A soft moan was heard from Kim's voice as the two sisters continued to kiss. Their bodies pushed up against each other's, demonstrating their perfect curves and large breasts smashed up against one another. Khloe was the first one to break their kisses apart, ready to turn up the heat as she moved her face towards her older sister's large breasts. Kim threw her head back, roaming her left hand through her jet black hair as she closed her eyes and let out a moan at the feeling Khloe's tongue licking over her boobs. With her right hand, she cupped the back of Khloe's blonde hair, guiding her face to smash between her breasts. Miles was pleased with this bit of play as Khloe began to slobber and suck over Kim's large natural tits. The time had come to truly heat up the moment between the Kardashian sisters. The director sat behind the main camera, confident that he was about to have top quality lesbian lust unfolding before him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Khloe..."   
  
After uttering her words, Kim collapsed backwards over the bed. It was a subtle invitation to Khloe's dominant side to come out in play. Over the years, Kim had learned that despite being her younger sister, Khloe was the type of woman to take control in the bedroom. Khloe moved her face away from Kim's tits and then both cameras on the left and right side of the room captured an image of her determined face. A devious smirk ran across her lips as she looked down at Kim who appeared innocent towards her. Arching her knees up over the white sheets of the bed, Khloe was ready to take the first draw and make her older sister pleasure her with that loving tongue between her lips. Though it was scripted in advance for her to talk dirty with Kim, Khloe had completely forgotten her lines and moved around in silence. She climbed over Kim's stomach, setting her plump ass down over it as Khloe watched the small grin form over her sister's lips. Kim spoke up to tease her.   
  
"Are you gonna let me lick you, Khloe?"   
  
The blonde woman shook her head as she moved her dripping wet cunt towards Kim's waiting mouth.   
  
"No, I'm gonna MAKE you lick me! Open your fucking mouth, big sister! Show me that tongue and get to work!"   
  
Kim knew that Khloe definitely meant business when she spoke in her aggressive tone. Before she could react, Khloe had reached to the back of Kim's head with her left hand and snatched her hair up. Kim let out a slight whimper before darting her tongue out to slather over the wet folds of Khloe's entry way. Khloe then moved her hand, adjusting herself into the position and then using both of her hands to push back the folds of her dripping clit. Kim reacted by licking over it slowly, teasing her sister with the tip of her tongue grazing over her clit back and forth.   
  
"That's it, mmmmmmm! Big sister knows how I like it!"   
  
Miles' camera station could only capture the backside of Khloe. While it gave a great image of her large booty on top of Kim, he wouldn't be able to capture the true part of the film. The director had to rely on the other two cameras to the left and right side of the room, as both of them zoomed in to capture different angles of Kim licking her younger sister's pussy clean. With one final roll of her tongue, Kim slipped it between the folds and began to thrust forward into Khloe's sweet tasting cunt.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah..."   
  
Khloe took a deep breath when she felt Kim's tongue slipping inside her wet delight. Kim made the first hard draw, snaking her tongue in as deeply as it would go before shaking it around. She didn't expect her big sister to start off so strong with her, but Khloe knew that she should've at least anticipated this from Kim.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, GOD!!"   
  
The moans echoing from Khloe's voice sounded somewhat exaggerated to Miles' ears, but he couldn't complain. All of his years of experience in filming porn, he was an expert when it came to recognizing an escalated moan. It made for good acting and so far, he was impressed with how Khloe was moaning while the two side cameras captured the sinful display of Kim eating her younger sister's sweet pussy. Khloe ran her hands up to her breasts, pushing her palms down while Kim had leaned her head up so she could work her tongue easier into her sister's juicy cunt.   
  
"Faster, ohhhh god! Faster, FASTER!! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP, KIM!!"  
  
All of the action now was focused on Kim's oral talents, proving to the viewer that she could work her lips and tongue over more than just hard cocks. Khloe was already panting as Kim refused to stop inching her tongue back and forth into that juicy tight pussy. Kim had already proven that she could make her sister scream and now she wanted to demonstrate just how easily she could bust Khloe's pussy wide open into a steaming wet explosion. She remained working her tongue, all while closing her eyes to concentrate on this sinful pleasure.   
  
"OHHHHH, GOD! GET IT DONE, BIG SISTER!! EAT ME, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!"   
  
The use of the words 'big sister' now finally sounded correct in context to Miles' ears. This was the heat of the moment where he wanted to hear Khloe saying such words. It was going to sound even better in the final production. His only regret was that the main camera wasn't focused on the action involving Kim working her tongue into Khloe's pussy. Letting out a quick sigh, the blonde Kardashian began to moan as she breathed harder with each passing second. Still squeezing her breasts, Khloe gasped before moving her left hand down to the back of Kim's head. She gripped her hair while pushing her teeth together and growling out her words in a desperate cry.   
  
"THAT'S IT, OHHHHHHHH YEAH!! SWALLOW THOSE FUCKING JUICES, BIG SISTER!! MMMMMMMM, YEAH!!"   
  
Her tone of voice echoed as if she were the dominant female in control. Miles was pleased with how Khloe had turned out acting on camera. Her walls had leaked before squirting her juices into Kim's waiting mouth. The first act was now complete as Kim had successfully pushed her sister into an orgasm. After Khloe had moved her hand out of her head and she had swallowed down all of her warm love nectar, it was now Kim's turn to take control.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, that was so sweet. You know how to lick it when I made you do it."   
  
Khloe spoke while moving herself off Kim. Once she no longer had that giant phat ass sitting over her, Kim leaned up and was ready to take control for her turn.   
  
"Yeah, that's right! I know how to lick you, now let's see if you can shut up and handle my ass!"   
  
Reaching up with her right hand, Kim shoved Khloe down over the bed while climbing up. She knew what she wanted to do now more than anything. While her own pussy may have been dripping like a leaking faucet, Kim was still aware of the cameras rolling and the true matter at hand with putting on a good show for the future viewer. With Khloe laying on her back, Kim raised one of her eyebrows and winked before giving a smirk. She then turned around, placing her hands over the gold metal bed-frame and stood her foot down into the white sheets. Unlike the previous moments where Khloe was in control, Miles now was going to have a clear shot of the action beyond the frames of the main camera station. Kim had bent over, pushing her famous thick ass out in all of it's nude glory. It was now up to Khloe to shove her head between those powerful cheeks and find her dark little hole for some rimming action. Khloe dropped her lower lip as she climbed up on her knees and faced her eldest sister's large rump.  
  
"Ohhhhh, my god. It's so...so fucking-"   
  
"Big?"   
  
Just a single word from Kim had cut Khloe's speech off as she glanced over her left shoulder. The cameras to the left and right of the room captured the true thick roundness of Kim's unique booty. From those angles, Khloe's head alone appeared smaller than Kim's rump as a whole. After licking her lips, Khloe pushed her hands over Kim's phat ass and pulled those massive cheeks apart. Now that she was ready, she slithered her tongue through the small crack of those thick cheeks. Kim's fingers gripped the round metal pole of the bed frame as she felt the tip of Khloe's tongue finding her dark little hole to lick it over.   
  
"Ohhhhh, that's it! Mmmmmmmm!!"   
  
Kim's voice called out in excitement as all three cameras were now focused on Khloe's head buried into Kim's titanic-sized booty. Miles was able to zoom in with the main camera station as he waited for Kim to proceed with a little show that they had discussed. This scene was more than a simple rimming for the viewer. it was to become a display of the full supreme power of Kim's famous large ass. When she began to roll her hips, a soft moan was heard as Kim proceeded to twerk her powerful booty down over Khloe's face.   
  
"You just love this ass, don't you?"   
  
She giggled knowing that Khloe couldn't respond as she was too busy struggling with the rimming down below. Miles was pleased as his main camera stationed had zoomed in, capturing the moment as Kim's thick booty cheeks smacked over Khloe's face with each passing second as she continued grinding down over her face. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sounds created from Kim's booty cheeks pumping down over her sister's face echoed through out the room. It didn't matter that Khloe struggled to poke the edge of her tongue to Kim's dark little hole. This was what the director wanted to film all along. The full power of Kim's beautiful booty grinding down over her sister's face.   
  
"You love my ass, don't you Khloe!?"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sounds of her booty coming down over Khloe's face continued to echo throughout the room. Kim wasn't done twerking her giant rump just yet. Khloe struggled to rake her tongue through the crack of Kim's ass, leaving her head down below to allow Kim to make one final move. Shaking her hips to the left and right, she forced her ass to bounce with her cheeks coming back down over Khloe's face. The cameras captured the image as Khloe seemed to be dominated by Kim's ass alone. When she turned to glance back over her shoulder again, Kim laughed before letting go of the bed frame and then bending over to sit over her sister's face. Khloe parted her lips just in time to slither her tongue up the crack of Kim's booty and to lick over her dark little hole. Once more, Kim began to grind her hips and shake her ass once more. A grand display was made as Kim was grinding her hips, forcing her thick booty cheeks to clap as if Khloe's face was a bar stool.   
  
The tables had been turned and now Kim was the dominant force at play as she worked her ass back and forth. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan while feeling her sister's tongue play with her dark little hole between those thick phat cheeks. Miles couldn't have been more pleased with such a sexy display to show off Kim's famous ass. This was the 'money shot' for this film. It was a moment like this which he knew was going to sell this film and create shock waves beyond the fact that it was two sexy sisters together. Kim finally came to a stop and simply rubbed her massive ass over Khloe's face for one last time. She couldn't wait any longer to feel her sister's tongue inside of her tight cunt. While this had been a powerful display of her mighty ass, it was time to find a new position and finish this day. Leaning back up to move her ass from Khloe's face, Kim licked her lips and began to turn around to face her sister.   
  
"Mmmmmm, you know I love your ass but what about mine!?"  
  
Khloe spoke back to Kim with a snarl in her voice while leaning back up from the bed. Kim nodded her head as gently laid down over her sister and replied.   
  
"You know I love yours, Khloe. It's the only ass in the world that comes second to mine."   
  
After uttering her words, she pushed her lips over her sister's for a soft little kiss. Khloe seemed ready to take control again. She wrapped her arms around Kim and returned the kiss while rolling them over to the left side of the large bed. Once Khloe was on top, she leaned back up, pushing her hands down over Kim's big tits while gazing down into her eyes.   
  
"You know what I'm gonna do to you, big sister?"   
  
"What?"   
  
With Kim's soft reply, Khloe chuckled and grinned as she glanced back down at her.   
  
"I'm gonna sit on your fucking face! Just like you did to me!"   
  
Miles had zoomed the main camera station down to capture Kim's reaction before Khloe moved up. Thankfully this time, his camera would be able to capture this action in reverse to how Khloe was in control for the first scene where she dominated her older sister. The director was happy knowing that his lens were about to capture another giant thick ass nestling down over a beautiful face. For the left and right camera stations, they would have to capture the scene of Khloe licking Kim's cunt from their two respective angles. Kim laid there over her back while she watched her younger sister get up. Khloe still made that devious grin that she had made several times through out the day so far. She turned around, climbing over her knees and pushing her ass up before planting her heels down into the seat. Now it was her time to shine, showing the camera a full view and proving that Kim wasn't the only one in the family with an amazing large rump.   
  
Slowly, Khloe began to lower herself down. Kim had closed her eyes, waiting for this moment as she was about to have her chance to return the feeling of pleasure to her younger sister with some rimming action. Softly, Khloe's plump ass found it's spot over Kim's face. She took a deep breath before glancing to look behind her shoulder. Miles expected her to look back into his camera, but she didn't. He was satisfied with this, as it proved that Khloe was entirely focused on the action at hand. She licked her lips while turning her head, forcing her blonde locks of hair to wave around a bit before she turned her sights down to Kim's wet and neglected cunt. All this time, Kim had been dripping wet, waiting patiently for her turn to receive some licking and now the time had finally come. After licking her lips again in preparation, Khloe let out a soft giggle while she felt Kim's tongue snaking up the crack of her thick booty.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, looks like someone's been waiting to have a good licking. Don't worry big sister, I know how you like it."   
  
It was now Khloe's turn again to be the star of this film. She was in control with her phat ass pushed down over Kim's face. She began to lowered herself down, laying over her sister's. Kim wanted to raise one of her knees up, but she didn't out of fear that it would ruin one of the camera angles to the left and right side of the room. After filming three professional pornographic films, her mind wandered to small little details with the production. Miles had worked alongside her enough to show her a few things to watch out for. None of that mattered when Khloe lowered her face down between Kim's thighs. Just as Kim's tongue pushed into her little hole from the crack of her ass, Khloe darted her tongue into Kim's waiting labia. Through silence, a muffled moan was heard from under Khloe's giant ass. Kim couldn't moan aloud no matter how badly she wanted to. Her younger sister worked her tongue back and forth into her pussy, trading the same pleasure Khloe had felt earlier.   
  
Another moan was soon heard, but this one came from Khloe's sharp voice. She didn't stop, as she focused on thrusting her tongue into Kim's sweet cunt. With her left hand, she played with the opening folds of her cunt, raking her middle finger nail over Kim's clit before dipping it inside while her tongue shook from inside. Another muffled moan was soon heard from Kim as she was pushed into an over drive of lustful pleasure. Such an amazing feeling had prompted a sudden reaction from Kim. She raised her hands up, pushing both of her palms over Khloe's ass cheeks laying atop her. The director soon realized what Kim was doing and what an unexpected surprise this was through the lens of the recording camera. She raised her hands up and loudly clapped them down over both of Khloe's thick ass cheeks.   
  
SP-SPANK!  
  
Khloe moaned as Kim spanked her ass. The sound of Kim's hands striking down over that plump ass created a double echo. Khloe leaned up, allowing her tongue to softly leave Kim's pussy only to call out to her with a bit of dirty talk.   
  
"Spank that ass, big sister! Spank it like you fucking own it!"   
  
Once more, both of Kim's hands came crashing down over Khloe's giant booty.   
  
SP-SPANK!  
  
When Kim's hands came down over Khloe's fine ass, it sent ripples and waves over those massive cheeks. Miles was impressed, zooming the camera in to capture the movement that her thick cheeks made. Khloe moaned and brought her mouth back down to breath over Kim's opening hole. Using her tongue, she began to lap over her pussy, licking it over and over. Kim couldn't help herself but to raise her hands once more to bring them down over her sister's wonderful booty.   
  
SP-SPANK! SP-SPANK!  
  
With back to back double spanks, Khloe reacted with a soft whimper. Kim had finally teased her to the point that she wanted to make her big sister cum into her mouth as quickly as possible. Plunging her tongue down into Kim's cunt once more, Khloe twisted it and began to shake her tongue inside Kim's loving cup. More muffled crimes were heard from beneath Khloe's body, forcing vibrations to be felt from under her. Khloe didn't stop at all this time. She had no plans whatsoever of halting her actions until she tasted her older sister's sweet juices between her jaws. Over and over, she darted her tongue into Kim's opening hole. All three cameras in the room were zoomed in with Miles' camera focusing on the small movements of Khloe's ass. The other two camera stations captured the angle from their position of Khloe eating her sister out.   
  
Miles knew that the ending was coming soon. With how intense Khloe was working Kim and the louder Kim's moans became from under her, it was only a matter of time at this point. Kim began to curl up her toes on the opposite side of the bed near the head board. She wanted to hold off this moment just a little bit longer but soon realized it wasn't going to possible. Her younger sister had become something of a lustful monster in bed. Kim had witnessed this in the past with Khloe and now she was experiencing this heavenly feeling of pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer, the inner walls of her cunt tightened up and then squirted thick juices into Khloe's mouth. Khloe leaned, trying to prevent any of her sister's juices from leaking out of her mouth. When she moved herself to lift her ass from Kim's face, all of her screams were now audible through out the white room.   
  
"OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH!! GOD, YESSSSSSSSS!!!"   
  
Khloe softly moaned while swallowing up Kim's juices. She kissed over her clit before moving her mouth away from her pussy all together. Kim was heard breathing heavily, trying to catch herself while the two side cameras fixated their image over Khloe's grinning face.   
  
"Mmmmmm, big sister always tastes so good!"   
  
With those final words, Miles couldn't be more pleased with how this recording had turned out. He clapped his hands to signal for his crew members to halt filming.   
  
"Alright, that's good! Shut the cameras off, we're done today."   
  
The director's words were a relief to Khloe who let out a soft sigh before swallowing her breath. They were finished and now she could get up from Kim's body and move. Miles moved from his chair behind the camera station and grabbed his plastic bottle of water to drink a bit. He noticed the time stamp over the screen, as they had barely exceeded thirty minutes of recording. This would make for a much shorter film compared to the previous two volumes of Kim's pornography films. The length was the least bit of concern, as he was expecting them to face controversy alone from the material itself. When Khloe stood up from the bed, she turned to look at the director to speak of a small question for him.   
  
"Hey, Mr. Jackson."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How did I do?"   
  
With a soft grin, the older black man nodded his head before answering Khloe back.   
  
"You did pretty good. Maybe if you film with your sister again, we can do something with a man next time."   
  
******************  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
After the filming had been complete, the production work and editing was next to come for the latest volume of Kim Kardashian: Porn Star. With making the film so cheap, Miles insisted to Kim that they could release it right away after printing manufactures of DVD and Blu-Ray copies. Like her previous attempts to stir up publicity among the celebrity world, the news of a new porn film entitled 'Sisterly Love' was met with shocking outrage. The idea of a staged porn film between two sisters had raised legal questions that would shake the adult film industry to it's core. Kim didn't care at all. As the film was pushing it's early release, she found herself laughing at an online boycott campaign. It appeared that her recent pursuit of a side career had stirred up an outrage among the nation. Despite this, Kim was still a growing force within the adult entertainment industry as she had now increased her portfolio into the category of lesbian films. 

Some clips of the movie hit the internet, much like her previous two volumes of the porn series. Despite the shock factor of Kim and Khloe's work together paying off with fine results, the DVD sales proved to be troubling as they didn't reach the six figure sales of the previous installments in the series. Selling into thousands in the first week of the release, Kim wasn't satisfied that this film didn't bring her the pay day that she was at least expecting. Miles had to explain to her that she couldn't expect a home run with every release. At the time, it seemed her last two films would be charting in the top five of the highest selling adult DVD's for the year. Taking a dip with the third release wasn't much of a problem, as Kim was still riding the train of success off the first two film releases.   
  
The lesbian film had still managed to pay off on another hand of success. Kim was now receiving calls from various adult film actresses who wanted to work with her for a film. Outside of the porn actresses, Kim had other famous friends who were also interested in cashing in on some porn films alongside her. With her mind focused around making money, Kim didn't hesitate to begin planning what was going to be her next pornographic film. She asked Miles to get in touch with one of the black actors whom she had worked with in making her into an 'interracial icon'. It was time to go back to her roots with what she thoroughly enjoyed in front of the camera. With a phone call to Lexington Steele, Kim had informed him that she was eager to work with the man once again. Together they would plan the next installment in her porn star film series.   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
